


мельхиор

by lisaenemy



Category: GOT7
Genre: Café, Drabble Collection, M/M, USA
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisaenemy/pseuds/lisaenemy
Summary: сборник драбблов, объединённых одной вселенной, в которой у джебома и его бабули есть своё кафе, а джексон – метатель ножей.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 3





	1. косы русые

– Зачем ты это сделал? – в квартиру влетает Джексон, на ходу снимает куртку и с разбега прыгает на диван.

– Сделал что? – рука Джебома зависает над пачкой сырных шариков. 

Он просто лежит, смотрит детективный сериал и нагло поглощает огромную упаковку сырных шариков, на которой сказано, что это размер для большой компании (Джебом решает, что у него большая душа, поэтому берёт две таких и надёжно прячет вторую, зная, что к нему вот так вот неожиданно могут нагрянуть незваные гости). 

– Мне сказал Ёндже, что ему сказал Югём, что ему сказал Бэмбэм, что ему сказал Джинён, что ему сказала твоя бабуля, что ты сделал это! – на одном дыхании выпаливает Джексон, снимает ботинки и пуляет их в сторону прихожей. 

Попадает он явно не туда, куда нужно, судя по звуку падающих с тумбочки предметов. 

– Ты точно метатель ножей? – скептично спрашивает Джебом и вздыхает: он только разобрал весь хлам на этой тумбочке, только привёл её в порядок.

Джексон игнорирует эту шпильку, зато теперь, отдышавшись и избавившись полностью от куртки и обуви, может спокойно оценить обстановку. Узнать, соврали ли ему или нет. Он медленно переводит взгляд на Джебома, критично осматривает его и ахает. 

– Они не соврали! – он закрывает руками рот, а его глаза увеличиваются от шока. 

Потому что это действительно правда. Джебом отрезал свои волосы. Нахал. 

– И как мы теперь будем заниматься жарким сексом? – Джексон хватается за чужие пряди, пусть и такие же мягкие, как раньше, но возмутительно короткие. – За что я буду тянуть? 

Джебом вздыхает ещё раз, наконец понимая, о чём вообще речь и в чём его обвиняют, и возвращается к сырным шарикам. 

– С чего ты вообще взял, что мы в принципе когда-нибудь будем заниматься сексом? – на экране детектив снова вспоминает о своей жене, а Джебом не может понять одного, почему все вокруг, включая его бабулю, думают, что они с Джексоном – замечательная пара. 

– А у тебя какие-то проблемы с потенцией? Ты асексуал? Или что? 

Он машет головой, делая вид, что всё, что его интересует в данный момент, – сериал, но Джексона всё равно слишком много. И в этом, вероятно, и есть проблема – Джексон активный, радостный, громкий, он везде и со всеми. А Джебом... ну, он просто Джебом, и он предпочитает тратить свои выходные вот так, а не гоняться наперегонки на велосипедах в парке или ехать на другой конец города, потому что резко захотелось булочек миссис Туан. Не то чтобы Джексон Джебому не нравится, просто он считает, что их ритмы не совпадают и подобные отношения просто не выгорят. 

– Ты опять слишком много думаешь, совсем как Монк, – Джексон тычет на происходящее на экране. И, конечно, он знает Монка, знает, что тот большую часть времени проводит, сражаясь со своими навязчивыми мыслями и страхами.

– Я не... – Джебому хочется возразить, но Джексон прерывает его движением руки. 

– Ты много думаешь, но в твою голову даже не приходила мысль дать нам шанс, – его лицо непривычно серьёзное, а голос тихий и мягкий. 

– С чего ты вообще решил, что у нас может что-то получиться? – Джебом ставит сериал на паузу, решая, что в комнате может быть только один слишком много думающий человек. 

– Я узнал тебя, я не знаю? – неуверенно тянет Джексон, почёсывая затылок. – То есть, я имею в виду, что я увидел тебя и подумал, что вау, такие люди существуют, а потом произошла та супер неловкая первая встреча, а потом я узнал тебя, и мне понравилось то, что я узнал. 

Джебом шумно сглатывает, не имея ни малейшего понятия, что вообще стоит ответить. 

– Но зачем ты отрезал волосы, идиота кусок? – кричит Джексон и заваливается рядом, натягивая плед до подбородка. 

– И что, теперь не будешь встречаться со мной? – Джебом ерошит чужие волосы, поправляет их, чтобы не лезли ему в лицо, и снимает сериал с паузы. 

– Я что, только что зря говорил, что захотел с тобой встречаться, когда узнал тебя? 

– Нет, но скажи это ещё раз.


	2. личностный кризис

Голова Джексона грустно падает на колени Джебома, и это было бы даже больно, если бы тот не привык к подобному отношению к своему телу. Вообще, с самого момента их знакомства Джебому начало казаться, что он больше не принадлежит себе, и его руками-ногами теперь властвует Джексон, потому что иначе объяснить отсутствие хоть какого-то личного пространства и то, как он махал входящим в кафе друзьям рукой Джебома, а не своей, он никак не может.

– Что, тот комплект метательных ножей купили перед твоим носом? – хмыкает Джебом, вороша чужие волосы. 

– Нет, я его купил, – Джексон наигранно шмыгает носом и подставляется под касания, словно кот. – И они такие хорошие! 

– Тогда в чём проблема? – спрашивает Джебом, пытаясь перегнуться через тело Джексона и посмотреть ему в глаза. Выходит так себе. 

– Прям перед моим салатом! – ворчит Джинён, сидящий около стойки и сплетничающий с бабулей Им. Он будто бы перестал быть лучшим другом Джебома и стал приходить к ним в кафе ради своей новой подружки, чтобы перемыть косточки её внучку и его парню, игнорируя тот факт, что они оба прекрасно слышат, о чём они там шепчутся. 

– А салат вчерашний! – кричит в ухо Джексону Джебом, потому что кто вообще приходит в кафе, чтобы поесть салат? 

– А про майонез я вообще молчу, – добавляет Джексон. – Я видел, что они с ним делают...

– Что мы делаем с майонезом? – удивляется Джебом, ведь ему и самому интересна эта тайна, столько лет помогать бабуле и не знать этого. 

– Так вот, в чём проблема, да? – Джексон возвращается к первоначальной теме, игнорируя всё то, что происходило после того, как ему задали этот вопрос. – Да ни в чём, я просто чувствую, что у меня сегодня меланхоличное настроение. 

Джебом моргает. Он человек, а не змея, и ему нужно моргать, это факт, но сейчас он делает это чаще. 

– Джинён! – Джебом приходит в себя примерно через пятнадцать морганий. – Ты доел салат? 

О чём-то бурно разговаривающий с бабулей Джинён поворачивает голову к Джебому медленно, будто его оторвали от чего-то очень-очень-очень важного. 

– Я не уйду, – припечатывает Джинён и отправляет ещё одну вилку салата в рот. – И ничего я с ним не делал. 

Он с гордым видом отворачивается обратно к бабуле, и они вместе выглядят, как леди из дорам, которые обсуждают и осуждают всех вокруг. Будь тут какая-нибудь драматичная закадровая музыка, и на лицо сцена, где две дамы сидят и думают, кто ещё мешает им делать их дела и как они от этого кого-то избавятся. Джебом даже лезет в карман, чтобы найти что-нибудь такое, но не успевает он это сделать, как вместо музыки раздаются горестные вздохи Джексона. 

– Чего ещё? 

– Да дай мне пострадать, чего пристал! 

– Разве в твоей жизни есть причины для страданий? – Джебом садится прямо, раскидывает руки на спинке дивана и усмехается. – В ней же есть я. 

– Он от этого и страдает, – подсказывает Джинён, даже не поворачиваясь в их сторону.

Джексон страдает ещё несколько минут, горестно вздыхает, а потом вскакивает на ноги одним пружинящим движением и улыбается этой своей широкой улыбкой.

– Всё, я пережил этот кризис! 

– Какой? – Джебом упорно хочет найти правду. Не зря же он посмотрел все выпуски Доры-путешественницы (он сделал это на спор, после чего он обещал себе больше никогда не спорить с Югёмом). 

– Ёндже сказал, что я не дорос ещё до последней булочки и съел её на моих глазах! 


	3. кубок стэнли

– Что это? – задаёт вполне очевидный вопрос Джексон, потому что ясно, что перед ним находится плюшевая собака.

– Это Стэнли, – абсолютно будничным тоном отвечает Джебом и абсолютно показушным жестом отгибает мизинец, поднося чашку кофе к лицу. 

– В честь Кубка Стэнли? – переспрашивает Джексон, всё ещё гадающий, как он попал в такой ситуацию: он сидит на полу в семейном кафе Джебома, перед ним стоит игрушечная собака (кажется, это акита-ину, но он не уверен), а Джебом в жёлтом, то есть правда во всём жёлтом, включая панамку, ветровку, шорты-бермуды, носки с кактусами и кроксы. Что шокирует больше – Джексон ещё не решил. 

– Да, – кивает Джебом, отставляет кофе и хватает собаку – Стэнли – с пола и чешет её за ухом. 

– Ты даже не любишь хоккей, – Джексон всё ещё сидит на полу, потому что ему кажется, что он пьян, и если он встанет, то голова обязательно закружится, и он снова сюда упадёт. Лучше не рисковать и сразу остаться здесь. – В твоей стране так себе хоккей вообще. 

– А Кубок Стэнли имеет отношение только к НХЛ, – кричит из-за кассы бабуля Им и обмахивается веером, сложенным из купюр. – Да и в Корее мы давно не живём.

Точно, она-то хоккей любит. Всех этих агрессивных мужчин с клюшками, которые вжимают других агрессивных мужчин с клюшками в бортики. И вратарей, которые непонятно как двигаются во всём своём обмундировании. Эти щитки, Господи, выглядят, как кошмарный сон. Джексону всегда было интересно, почему бабуля Им выбрала именно хоккей, а не какой-нибудь там кёрлинг, но потом он видит, как она смотрит какой-нибудь матч, и понимает, что спрашивать он никогда не будет – страшно. 

– С хоккеем разобрались, откуда у вас собака? – Джексон вспоминает все детективные дорамы, которые он смотрел, чтобы стало чуточку легче.

– Забежала, блин, сюда, – всё ещё кричит бабуля Им, но уже без денег в руках. – Откуда у нас может быть плюшевая собака? Я купила её, когда ходила на базар. 

Звучит логично, очень-очень логично. Она и впрямь любительница милых игрушек, вон даже кафе украшено ими, что и создавало уютную, почти домашнюю атмосферу заведения. 

– Почему я на полу? – продолжает Джексон, намеренный разобраться во всём.

– Потому что заходить нормально не умеешь, – Джебом поджимает губы и выглядит даже как-то недовольно, но в его глазах отчётливо читается, что он просто волнуется. – Ты, как обычно, влетел сюда и подскользнулся на разлитом компоте. Ты в порядке?

– Ага, – кивает Джексон, припоминая: действительно, такое было, он помнит, да и задница болит и не даёт забыть. – А почему я, ну, не помню, что было после? 

– Ты упал, завопил от боли, – терпеливо рассказывает Джебом, не переставая гладить Стэнли. – Перестал понимать реальность. 

– Мне пришлось швырнуть в тебя первое, что попалось под руку, – добавляет бабуля Им. – Благо, это оказалась игрушка. 

– Ладно, у меня остался последний, но самый важный вопрос, – Джексон встаёт, игнорируя руку помощи, нет, он самостоятельный – сам упал, сам поднялся, – и садится, кряхтя, на ближайший стул. 

– Какой? – вздыхает Джебом и трёт лоб. Его так не допрашивали даже на допросе, когда он стал свидетелем того, как пара пятилетних детей пыталась украсть у торговца воздушные шарики. 

– Почему ты в жёлтом, солнце? 

Смех бабули Им раздаётся по всему помещению. Она несколько раз прокручивается в кресле, говорит «Угробите так меня!» и уходит на кухню заниматься выпечкой. 

– Это, по твоему мнению, самое важное? – Джебом отвечать не спешит, лишь ставит собаку на столик, а сам возвращается к своему кофе. 

– Всё, что касается тебя, – важно, – говорит Джексон и действительно имеет это в виду. 

Джебом замирает на секунду, это явно не то, что он ожидал услышать, но это приятно до одури, так что он тянется рукой к Джексону и трепет его волосы. 

– Компот, Джекки, – смеётся Джебом, тыча на всё ещё не вытертую лужу. – Я опрокинул кувшин на себя, переоделся в единственное, что было здесь, а не наверху. Это вещи моего двоюродного брата, их не жалко испачкать, если вдруг компот снова захочет на меня напасть.

– И ты так будешь сегодня обслуживать посетителей? – Джексон в шоке подносит руки к лицу. – Ты распугаешь всех своих юных фанаток и лишишься прибыли. 

– У меня есть рабочая форма, – напоминает Джебом и смотрит на часы, чёрные и строгие, удивительным образом несочетающиеся с его остальным внешним видом. – И до смены десять минут, мне нужно здесь убраться. 

Он встаёт, в один глоток допивает кофе и уже порывается уйти в подсобку за шваброй, но Джексон мягким движением ловит его за запястье, заставляет наклониться к себе и тихим голосом говорит: 

– Не называй меня Джекки.


	4. эксгибиционист

– Всегда хотел это сделать! – доносится голос Джексона с заднего двора кафе.

Это подозрительно, потому что задний двор, Джексон, Югём и эта фраза никакой веры в то, что они занимаются чем-то мирным, не вселяют. Джебом чувствует иррациональное желание ухватиться за бабулину ногу, как он делал это в детстве, когда его что-то пугало, но сейчас ему двадцать пять, и первое, что сделает бабуля, если он это провернёт, – рассмеётся, а потом побежит к своей самой верной подружке – Джинёну, – чтобы всё ему рассказать. 

– И ты специально для этого искал эту дурацкую одежду? – спрашивает Югём, никак не помогая Джебому, который отчаянно делает вид, что моет посуду, и так же отчаянно всеми ушами прислушивается к тому, что происходит на улице. 

– Да, я оббегал все блошиные рынки! – с гордостью заявляет Джексон. 

И они затихают. Ситуация становится ещё более подозрительной, потому что с ними работает тот же принцип, что и с детьми: тишина – повод для паники. Радует только то, что Бэмбэма с ними нет. Иначе было бы совсем пугающе. Пришлось бы звонить Джинёну и просить со всем разобраться. 

Когда раздаётся грохот, Джебом не выдерживает. Во-первых, потому что через окошко на кухне он увидел, что несколько посетителей подпрыгнули от громкого звука (кто вообще оставил дверь на задний двор открытой?), во-вторых, бездействие при преступлении тоже наказывается (он это видел в постановочной передаче про суд), и в-третьих, он попросту лопнет от любопытства, если не узнает, что же эти двое там учудили. Он выключает воду, не потрудившись смыть с ладоней пену от моющего средства, берёт тряпку в качестве оружия и выходит на улицу. 

Первое, что он видит, – это разбросанный по асфальту мусор, свору кошек и валяющегося рядом Югёма. 

– Как ты здесь оказался? – спрашивает Джексон, который своим новым (вернее, чрезвычайно старым, действительно нужно было постараться, чтобы такое найти) пальто сливался с грязным цветом кирпичной стены. 

– Я здесь работаю, – накручивая тряпку на руку, отвечает Джебом. – Но что здесь делаете вы? 

Югём издаёт ещё несколько смешков, крабиком пятится к двери, а после встаёт, делает вид, что ему внезапно позвонили, и исчезает в помещении. 

– У меня так сделать не получится, да? – интересуется Джексон и отходит от стены. На его губах появляется ехидная улыбка, будто это всё было частью плана. – Ну что ж, придётся тогда признаться. 

Звучит как-то даже страшно. Джебом уже не чувствует уверенности в том, что он хочет удовлетворить своё любопытство. Но Джексон не оставляет ему выбора: его улыбка становится шире, а руки распахивают пальто. 

– Ты серьёзно зажмурился? – смеётся Джексон.

И правда, чего это он. Джебом открывает один глаз, затем второй и обнаруживает, что по внутренней стороне пальто пришиты петельки, которые держали ножи. 

– И это то, что ты всегда хотел сделать? 

– Ну да, что такого-то?

Джебом не отвечает, только кидает в Джексона пену, не зря же он её с собой приносил, и уходит домывать посуду.


	5. какао

Квартиру Джексона Джебом любил даже больше, чем свою собственную, снимал которую на свои долго и честно заработанные: она хоть и была меньше, но явно побеждала в уютности – на стенах развешаны фотографии со всевозможными китайскими родственниками (самая любимая у Джебома – та, на которой Джексон стоит в обнимку со своими родителями, и они на ней такие счастливые и улыбчивые, что кажется, что по-другому и быть не может, все семьи такие, без исключений), а по периметру окон приклеены новогодние гирлянды. 

– Я сделал какао, – объявляет Джексон откуда-то с кухни, а затем появляется в комнате, неся на подносе две пузатые кружки и гору конфет. 

– Ты снова у гимнасток отобрал сладости? – спрашивает Джебом, с укором глядя на разноцветные обёртки, но сам тут же тянется за одной конфетой. 

– Ну у них же диета! – возмущается Джексон, которому все эти сладкие подношения гимнастки сами всовывают, он никогда их о таких одолжениях не просит. Что поделать, если девочки любят его?

– А у тебя нет диеты? – Джебом убирает ненужные предметы с журнального столика (смахивает их на пол) и помогает Джексону поставить туда поднос. 

– Зачем мне диета? – всё тем же тоном интересуется Джексон и задирает футболку, чтобы потыкать пальцем в мышцы пресса. – Разве я не идеален? 

– Разве что низковат, – Джебом критично осматривает Джексона с головы до ног, делая вид, что его вот никак не волнует чужой пресс, а пришёл он сюда ради конфет. 

– Ты, – ахает Джексон и заваливается на Джебома, прижимая того к дивану, – разбил мне сердце! Я тебя любил, а ты меня, оказывается, нет! 

Джебом в ответ хрипит что-то нечленораздельное и беспомощно машет руками, но Джексону плевать, он знает, что не перекрывает доступ кислорода, не зажимает рот и вообще никак не мешает жить, разве что движения немного затруднены. Но зачем вообще Джебому двигаться, если он не любит Джексона? Смысла ноль. 

– Я собираюсь показать тебе, как много ты упускаешь! – заявляет он и немного меняет свою позу, чтобы обнимать Джебома стало гораздо удобнее.

– Какао стынет! – взывает к здравому смыслу Джебом, но в противовес своим словам обнимает Джексон в ответ, зацепившись за него всеми конечностями. 

Лежать так – жутко неудобно, чужие волосы лезут в лицо, становится жарко, потому что Джексон так и не соизволил починить кондиционер, но Джебом не жалуется. Вероятно, из-за того, что если он это сделает, то Джексон приложит все усилия, чтобы они стали ещё ближе друг к другу (то есть им стало бы неудобнее), а потом пожалуется бабуле, что её внук совсем обнаглел, не любит такого чудесного-прекрасного-великолепного Джексона Вана. Узнает она – узнает Джинён, он скажет Марку, тот передаст Ёндже, который доложит Бэмбэму и Югёму. И всё, прощай, славная спокойная жизнь, ты была мне родной матерью. 

– Какао стынет, а моя любовь к тебе нет, – бормочет куда-то в сторону Джексон, не ослабляя хватку. 

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я признался тебе, да? 

– Жажду. 

Джебом вздыхает. Не то чтобы он не мог признаться, он же всё-таки не в сериале про сестёр-ведьм, у него нет травмы, связанной с матерью и её смертью, он не боится признаваться людям в любви. 

– Насколько сильно? – всё-таки спрашивает он, просто для того, чтобы оттянуть время и придумать какие-нибудь красивые слова. Его учитель корейского, ещё там, в Корее, говорил, что у него есть зачатки великого автора. Неважно, что сейчас на своём родном он говорит раз в год, когда бабуля впадает в ностальгическое настроение. 

– До луны и обратно, – Джексон приподнимает голову, чтобы явить миру (Джебому) своё лицо. 

– Кажется, эта фраза используется немного в другом контексте. 

– Мне ли не плевать. 

– Я люблю тебя. 

Джебом так и не придумывает чего-то сложного, но это и не нужно – Джексон издаёт какой-то странный писк и усиливает объятия. 

А какао действительно стынет.


	6. pristin

– Ду-ду-ду-ду-ду, – поёт Джексон и пританцовывает, не замечая, что он стал основным развлечением для нескольких посетителей кафе. 

Нет, в обстановку он вписывается: его цветочный венок на голове и Стэнли на плече хорошо сочетаются с временными украшениями стен – фотографиями айдолов, гирляндами и фонариками. Объяснение этому тоже простое, ведь вся эта идея провести тематический день, посвящённый корейской поп-музыке, принадлежит Джексону. Он не только придумал и уговорил ленивое семейство Им на это, но и сам украсил, притащил всю свою коллекцию гордого фаната, даже помог испечь печеньки и написать на них цветной глазурью названия популярных групп. И прорекламировал в социальных сетях это мероприятие тоже он сам, и даже текст для рекламы написал на трёх языках (английском, корейском и родном китайском, просто потому что). Чудо, а не ребёнок.

Джебом смотрит на него, стоя за стойкой и упираясь кулаком в щёку. Слов у него нет, эмоций тоже, а ногу, которая покачивается в такт, он от всех прячет, делая вид, что абсолютно серьёзный человек, и никакая девичья группа не заставит его пуститься в пляс. 

А вот Джексон вполне может это провернуть. Поэтому Джебом даже не пытается отнекиваться, когда тот подходит к нему и приглашает на танец. Их жалкое подобие вальса явно не ложится на музыку, но они честно пытаются попасть в ритм и не попасть в грязь лицом. Судя по смешкам из зала, они проваливаются, но всё равно продолжают делать какие-то движения. 

– Мне ни разу не попалась карточка с Наён! – внезапно Джексон останавливается, а его лицо становится таким обиженным, будто карточка с Наён – это предел его мечтаний. Впрочем, так оно может и быть, ведь мечты Джексона простые, как он сам.

– Я думал, ты больше любишь Кёлькён, – тянет Джебом и почёсывает подбородок. 

– Из-за того, что она из Китая? – Джексон переводит взгляд на Джебома, смотрит как-то нечитаемо, и это отчётливо напрягает, потому что обычно Джексон – открытая книга. – Я также люблю некоторые корейские вещи. Их музыку, еду, твою бабулю. 

– Моя бабуля – не вещь, – зачем-то спорит Джебом, уже сотню раз обещавший себе вообще ни с кем не спорить.

– Вещь – это материальное явление, а чем тебе люди не материя? – Джексон складывает руки на груди и выглядит так, будто готов продолжить эту дискуссию про всё вот это. Неважно, что всё началось с его жалобы. Карточки-то правда нет. 

Зато есть футболка с лицом Наён, что он гордо демонстрирует, расстёгивая свою нежно-голубую рубашку. 

– А у тебя такой нет, – Джексон показывает язык и начинает танцевать уже под другую песню другой группы, снова не обращая внимания на весь окружающий его мир.

Джебом смотрит на него ещё несколько секунд, а потом возвращается за стойку, чтобы было где спрятать дрыгающуюся ногу. Ведь он вообще-то на работе, так что никаких танцев.


	7. знания из курса биологии

– Я прочитал статью про члены разных животных и теперь готов нести эти знания в массы! – кричит Джексон на всё кафе, отрываясь от экрана старенького ноутбука и не стыдясь ничего и никого. 

Впрочем, все постоянные посетители уже привыкли к поведению Джексона, и уже никто не косится на него и не вздрагивает от его резких заявлений. Некоторые даже используют его в качестве аниматора и репетитора для своих детей, пока сами они вкушают божественную еду, приготовленную бабулей Им. 

– Ты уверен, что массы к этому готовы? – спрашивает Джинён, даже не отрываясь от своего салата. 

– Ты только представь, как будут блистать мои подопечные на уроках биологии, – мечтательно произносит Джексон и оглядывает помещение кафе в поисках детей.

К его сожалению, в такой час никто из его знакомых школьников здесь не показывается – они знают, что ни с кем договориться не получится и обо всех их прогулах обязательно сообщат родителям. Джексон тоже это осознаёт и даже как-то грустно вздыхает, подумывая о том, чтобы пойти поискать своих юных друзей в каком-нибудь другом месте, чтобы непременно сообщить им такие чудесные сведения. 

Джинён осуждающе цокает языком, доедает салат и наклоняется к Джексону. 

– Скажи честно, твои познания в биологии заканчиваются членами, да? 

– Вообще-то, – Джексон задумывается, напрягает память и ищет-ищет-ищет хоть какой-нибудь факт, способный доказать всё. – Я знаю о кровотечениях. 

Точно, он же ответственно относится к технике безопасности и каждый год ходит на курсы первой помощи, чтобы освежить свою память и попрактиковаться на манекенах. Кровотечения – это же биология. Так что вот тебе, Пак Джинён, не ожидал? 

Джинён удивлённости никакой не показывает. Его лицо остаётся равнодушным. Даже тогда, когда к ним за столик неожиданно запрыгивает Югём и Джексон невольно вскрикивает, тут же слыша шипение со стороны стойки – бабуля Им и её дражайший внук удивительно гармонично звучат вместе. 

– Что там с членами? – спрашивает Югём. 

Джинён цокает ещё раз и уходит за дополнительной порцией салата. Почему он всегда берёт одинарную, если потом всё равно идёт за второй, непонятно никому, даже ему самому. 

– Что тебя интересует, мой юный падаван? – тут же откликается Джексон, видя, что миру всё же нужны его знания. 

– Конечно же, всё, – кивает Югём и двигается ближе. Видимо, чтобы лучше впитывать информацию, он взял себе хот-дог с огромным количеством горчицы, и теперь смачно откусывает от него и смотрит на Джексона так жадно, будто всё то, что тот собирается ему сказать, спасёт человечество от проблем. 

Джексон набирает полную грудь воздуха, открывает рот и...

– Никаких членов в моём кафе! – кричит бабуля Им, выглядящая с поварёшкой в руке весьма устрашающе. 

... закрывает его. 

– Тогда встретимся сегодня в нашем секретном месте и обсудим члены, – подмигивает Югём, засовывает остатки хот-дога в рот и уходит из кафе с набитыми щеками. 

– У вас есть секретное место? – хором спрашивают бабуля Им, Джебом и Джинён. 

Джексон в ответ только загадочно улыбается и решает загуглить ещё какие-нибудь члены ещё каких-нибудь животных.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://vk.com/wall-64343046_304095  
> а вот замечательный текст, благодаря которому эта часть существует ;)


	8. кухонные ножи

‒ Джебом, любовь моя, – начинает Джексон, и это явно не то самое начало разговора, которое приведёт к чему-то хорошему. – Скажи мне вот что: зачем вам на кухне столько ножей.

Ладно, реальность оказывается не такой страшной, какой её уже успел нарисовать в своём воображении Джебом, поэтому он облегчённо выдыхает и, зная какую-то почти нездоровую помешанность Джексона на ножах, раскладывает на ровной поверхности кухонной тумбочки все принадлежности, которые могут того заинтересовать.

– Значит, смотри, – он показывает на три разных лезвия. – Гладкое лезвие – это универсальное. Такие у всех есть дома, потому что их легко заточить. 

– Ага-ага, – быстро кивает Джексон и даже записывает какую-то информацию в заметках в телефоне. Зачем это ему – Джебом даже спрашивать не собирается, просто принимает как факт. 

– Вот это – грантон, вот эти выемки не дают продукту прилипать к лезвию, – с видом мудрейшего учителя продолжает Джебом. – А зазубренным удобно резать хлеб и помидоры.

– Но если типов лезвий три, то зачем все вот эти хитрые приспособления? – с искренним недоумением интересуется Джексон и показывает на нож полукруглой формы с двумя ручками. 

В этот момент Джебом начинает себя чувствовать таким же ножевым маньяком. 

– Это нож-сечка, он нужен для шинковки. 

– Для чего?

– Для мелкого измельчения.

Джексон тянет звук «А», будто бы он действительно запомнит этот факт, и рассматривает остальные ножи, думает, а можно ли их так же успешно метать, озвучивает свои мысли, показывает на очередное понравившееся ему чудо – нож с узким длинным лезвием – и поднимает вопросительный взгляд на Джебома. 

– Это филейный. Ты знаешь, что такое филе? 

В ответ Джексон только шлёпает себя по ляжке, поднимает другой нож – с большими дырками в лезвии и с раздвоенным концом – и подносит его к глазам с удивлённым: «Вот это хуебесина!»

– Это для мягкого сыра, – Джебом внезапно теряет весь запал делиться своими знаниями, поэтому садится, роняет голову на руки и лежит лицом к столешнице.

– А этот для чего? – восклицает Джексон, игнорируя тот факт, что Джебом не смотрит.

– Опиши его. 

– Ну он такой маленький и такой – хоба! – к концу очень тонкий, хотя у основания достаточно широкий. 

– Звучит, как нож для грейпфрута.

– Для грейпфрута есть отдельный нож? 

Джебом мычит что-то нечленораздельное, но Джексон не обращает внимания, потому что кричит: 

– О, этот я знаю! Это для пиццы! 

Он продолжает и дальше удивляться ножам и даже фотографируется с ними, но Джебому уже правда всё равно. Он выходит из кухни, сообщает бабуле, что Джексон вдруг заинтересовался кулинарным искусством и, гадко улыбнувшись, меняет её и идёт обслуживать посетителей. 


	9. четыреста капель валерьянки

Сердце Джексона слабое. Не в том плане, что ему нужно стоять на учёте у кардиолога, треть зарплаты тратить на таблетки, поддерживающие пульс и давление в норме, и постоянно волноваться о диете. Нет, оно слабое, потому что существует так много вещей, способных заставить его ёкать.

Например, фирменные профитроли бабули Им, которые она делает только по праздникам или когда Джексон совсем надоест своими щенячьими глазами. Он буквально готов продать за них душу, так прекрасен их внешний и внутренний мир. Всегда, когда Джексон вкушает эту пищу богов, он не устаёт хвалить мастерство бабули, её золотые руки, её тонкое видение кулинарного искусства. А потом, довольный и весь вымазанный в креме, он лежит на нескольких стульях, сложив руки на животе, понимает, что последний профитроль был явно лишним, но ни о чём не жалеет. 

А ещё его сердце ёкает во время особо трогательных моментов в фильмах. Никто не знает, но у него даже есть фотоальбом с распечатанными кадрами полюбившихся сцен. В основном, он заполнен, конечно, признаниями в любви. Ведь что может быть лучше главного героя, который осознал наконец свои чувства к главной героине и теперь бежит за ней через весь город, а она уже собрала чемодан и заказала такси, чтобы улететь навсегда и начать новую жизнь, но герой успевает, разумеется, успевает, признаёт, какой он дурак, и теперь они будут счастливы.

Особое влияние на его слабое сердце оказывают дети, счастливо смеющиеся на его выступлениях. Джексон видит задор в их глазах, видит, как их маленькие ладошки соединяются в громких хлопках, и чувствует невероятное облегчение – то, чем он занимается, чем зарабатывает себе на жизнь, вызывает такую реакцию у детей, значит он всё делает правильно. 

Но он никак не мог ожидать, что его сердце будет ёкать при виде взрослого парня, но, как говорится, этому самому сердцу не прикажешь, а Им Джебом хоть и вовсю отрицает, что он милый, всё-таки таковым является. Джексону плевать, что думает так только он и те школьницы, которые приходят в кафе только для того, чтобы посмотреть на Джебома. Ему плевать на это. 

Но не плевать на картину, развернувшуюся на заднем дворе: кошка, вероятно, помесь персидской с кем-то там, большая и рыжая, тыкается своей довольной мордой в лицо Джебому, а тот, в свою очередь, аккуратно её придерживает и вычёсывает колтуны. 

– Ну где ты опять нахваталась? – Джинён бы назвал этот голос Джебома отвратительно глупо-приторным, но Джексон считает, что это мило. 

Мило-мило-мило. 

– Что ты сказал? – Джебом поднимает голову, и Джексон понимает, что последнюю свою мысль он озвучил, но чужие нахмуренные брови не дают ему усомниться в своей правоте и почувствовать стыд, поэтому он просто достаёт телефон, начинает бегать вокруг Джебома и кошки и фотографировать их с различных ракурсов. 

Кошка что-то мявкает, лбом упираясь в колено Джебома, и подставляет под щётку другой бок. 

– Да, я тоже думаю, что он дурачок, – соглашается с ней Джебом и кидает в Джексона скатанный шарик рыжей шерсти. 

Джексон игнорирует оскорбление (дурачок – не дурак всё-таки, поводов для ворчания нет) и, решив, что сделал достаточно фотографий, которые будут греть ему сердце в долгие зимние вечера, валится на газон, только-только посаженный, раскидывает конечности в разные стороны и кричит во всю глотку: «Какой же он милый! Какой же он классный!» 

– Чево разорались тут, маразматики? – кричит бабуля Им, возвращающаяся из магазина с новыми формочками для выпечки. 

– Ваш внук слишком милый! – кричит ей в ответ Джексон и, приподнимая голову, тыкает в сторону Джебома. 

Бабуля Им подозрительно щурится, подходит ближе, несколько минут пристально наблюдает за процессом расчёсывания кошки и затем со знанием дела заключает: 

– Да, он вполне себе ничего. 

Она уходит в кафе, ей уже не терпится протестировать новые формочки, Джексон начинает кататься по газону, не в силах сдержать свои эмоции, а Джебом тихо фыркает и продолжает вычёсывать кошку, абсолютно точно с ней не милуясь. 


	10. я тебе нос откушу

– Он ушел! Не попрощался и не оставил записки! – Джебом театрально заламывает руки и поглядывает на Джинёна, мнение которого по поводу актёрской игры, в отличие от остальных его мнений, учитывалось.

– Ты вот это вот сейчас серьёзно? – осторожно спрашивает Югём, зачёрпывая огромную ложку фисташкового мороженого. – Без приколов? 

– Какие тут приколы, его зазнобушка покинула, – бабуля Им натирает до блеска кастрюлю и подслушивает разговорчики молодёжи.

– Джексон же всего лишь уехал на гастроли, – с каким-то вытянуто-удивлённым лицом говорит Бэмбэм, с грустью наблюдая за исчезающим мороженым. 

– Всего лишь, – Джебом сам не знает, что он делает, но всё равно продолжает. Винить его никто не может. Осуждать – да, но не винить. 

– На четыре дня. В соседний город, – уточняет Джинён, ставя на стол тарелку с острыми куриными крылышками. 

– Это чо, не салат? – Бэмбэм двигается ближе к Джинёну, запускает свои шаловливые руки к нему в тарелку и сразу же получает подзатыльник. 

– Это салат, – кивает Джинён. – Крыло-куриный салат, а что такое? 

– Да так, ничего, – отодвигается от него Бэмбэм, кидает ещё один тоскливый взгляд в сторону мороженого и Югёма, который делает вид, что совершенно не понимает намёков, и засовывает кулак в рот. 

– Насколько далеко ты можешь зайти? – интересуется Югём, облизывая ложку. 

Джебом, уже потерявший нить разговора, не спешит её найти. Он смотрит в окно на противно моросящий дождь, на капли воды, стекающие по стеклу, и в его голове созревает план. Раз Джексон где-то там в соседнем городе веселится и радуется жизни, то почему бы ему тоже не начать двигаться дальше? Сказано – сделано. Джебом собирает всю свою волю в кулак, кричит «Джинён, Марк!» и, воспользовавшись секундным смятением Джинёна, хватает с чужой тарелки крыло и целиком засовывает его в рот. 

– Вот он далеко может зайти, – комментирует Югём, шкрябая ложкой по креманке. 

Бэмбэм в ответ что-то неразборчиво мычит, не потрудившись убрать от лица руку, машет второй, а после, надувшись и отвернувшись, лезет в галерею на телефоне, чтобы смотреть на фотографии своих замечательных котов, потому что это гораздо лучше, чем разговаривать с людьми, которые не делятся едой. Друзья ещё называется. 

– Джебом, ты закончил придуриваться? – подаёт голос бабуля Им, отставляя в сторону кастрюлю. 

– Да, – кое-как выдавливает из себя Джебом, рот которого всё ещё занят крылом. 

– Тогда иди печенюхи пеки, завтра день печенюх, – бабуля Им кивает в сторону кухни, хмурит брови и показывает угрожающие жесты. 

Ко дню печенюх она всегда относится серьёзно, так что Джебом смиряется, дожёвывает куриное мясо, подавляет в себе желание чисто случайно бросить в кого-нибудь костью и отправляется на кухню. По пути бабуля Им ловит его за сбившийся воротник футболки, притягивает к себе и шипит совершенно враждебное:

– Если ты сделаешь печенюхи в виде ножей, я тебе нос откушу. 

– Даже в мыслях не было, – заверяет любимую бабушку Джебом. 

Но вот теперь появилось.


	11. смертельные враги

Ничего не предвещает беды, но с тех пор, как в кафе стал ошиваться Джексон, который постоянно находился рядом и говорил странные пикаперские фразочки, Джебом разучился верить своей интуиции. Беду-то ничего не предвещает, но она всё равно приходит. Иногда даже не одна, а с другом. 

– Бабуля, познакомься, это мой друг-брат-братик, Марк! – вещает Джексон, как только заходит в кафе. Остальные люди его не смущают, он их, впрочем, тоже. 

Джебом начинает напряжённо вытирать стол, тутурукая себе под нос музыку из триллера, который он недавно посмотрел. Этот друг – Марк – выглядит нормальным, особенно по сравнению с Джексоном, опять напялившим красную шапку. 

– О, это булочками твоей мамы угощал нас Джекки? – бабуля подвоха не замечает, воркует там с ребятишками, говорит о булочках. Беда всё ещё не дала о себе знать. Подозрительно. 

К последующему разговору Джебом не прислушивается, но каждый раз, когда подходит к стойке, видит широкие улыбки на всех трёх лицах и не видит ничего, что выдавало бы в Марке такого же неадекватного человека, как Джексон. Наоборот, обрывки его фраз спокойные и вежливые, движения не резкие, а на голове нет дурацких шапок. 

Что-то здесь не так, что-то здесь не так, что-то здесь...

– Это он? – раздаётся где-то сбоку, тряпка под пальцами ощущается предательски сухой, стол – возмутительно чистым, и, больше не найдя себе никакого занятия, Джебом садится за стол, разваливается на кресле, раскидывает руки на спинке и говорит так, будто он король положения: 

– Это я. 

Три пары глаз (не считая посетителей, которые ходят сюда не только за хлебом, но и за зрелищем) смотрят на него недоумённо. Джебому не нравится, когда на него так смотрят, он предпочитает видеть в глазах напротив обожание и восхищение, а не плохо скрытое обзывательство. Это Джексон тут странный, а не он, чего так смотреть-то. 

– Это ты... что? – неуверенно спрашивает Джексон, делая маленький шаг в его сторону, и этим самым открывая то, что было за его спиной, – пирог. Обычный пирог. Ну, явно не совсем обычный, судя по нетерпению на лице бабули, но по сравнению с Джебомом вполне обычный. 

– Это я закончил протирать столы, – отвечает Джебом, намереваясь полностью игнорировать существование пирога, его божественный вид, его восхитительный запах. И вообще, его едой не купишь, он с детства на кухне. 

Бабуля скептично поднимает бровь, оглядывает помещение и ничего не говорит. Вместо этого она возвращает своё внимание пирогу, аккуратно разрезает его на ровные – опыт! – куски и пробует, прикрывая глаза. 

– Будешь? – Марк, всё ещё совершенно обычный, совершенно нормальный, обращается к Джебому, показывая на пирог. 

– Буду, – игнорировать – тактика хорошая, но что может быть лучше пожирания своего врага? Вот и Джебом не может ничего придумать, поэтому соглашается и не жалеет, потому что, когда пирог оказывается во рту, ощущения просто невероятные. 

Но Джебом не даёт мучному монстру затуманить мозг и смотрит на него недовольно, сжимает в руке сильно, вгрызается в него зубами яростно. Он же всё-таки говорил (технически он молчал, но всё равно), что беда случится, вот пожалуйста, получите, распишитесь. 

Бабуля подпрыгивает к внуку, и они начинают счастливо обниматься, будто нашли идеальное блюдо и выполнили своё жизненное предназначение.

– Твоя мама такая мастерица, – восторгается бабуля, целует свои пальцы, собирает крошки и чуть ли не молится на это произведение кулинарного искусства. – Я должна послать ей что-нибудь в ответ. Сейчас-сейчас. 

Она скрывается на кухне, и в тот момент, когда она исчезает, Джебом замечает беспокойство на лице Джексона. 

– Что? 

– Это у тебя надо спросить. Ты в порядке? 

– В полном. 

– А хочешь, чтобы порядок стал ещё полнее? – Джексон двигает бровями туда-сюда и даже наклоняется, чтобы сказать что-то ещё, но его останавливает тяжёлая рука внезапно появившегося Джинёна на плече.

– Не надо, просто не надо, – объясняет Джинён, бесцеремонно подходит к стойке и выглядывает бабулю. Вероятно, он принёс какую-нибудь свежую сплетню. А ещё он смотрит на Джебома и явно не следует советам, которым сам же дал Джексону. – А у тебя лицо глупое. 

– Не хочешь пирога? – мягко обращается к нему Марк, и Джинён резко поворачивается, в его глазах мелькает удивление, которое почти сразу сменяется чем-то другим, что понять Джебом не может, но ясно осознаёт, что это что-то делает лицо Джинёна глупым, так что и второй враг получает по заслугам. 

И, решив, что лучший способ предотвратить беду – это стать бедой для беды, Джебом уходит на кухню, чтобы остановить бабулю, которая явно там укладывает в красивый пакет безешки, которые он делал всю ночь.


	12. прилетайте девушки на моря ради настоящего дикаря

– Я, конечно, не надеялся, что ты нормальный, но не настолько же, – сразу же заявляет Джексон, и из его уст это звучит оскорблением. Если бы на его месте был Джинён или хотя бы Марк, это было бы комплиментом, но сейчас, когда Джексон называет ненормальным, стоит задуматься.

– Что не так? – спрашивает Джебом, не замечая ничего плохого в своём внешнем виде, к которому постоянно придираются эти умники, имеющие счастье называться его друзьями. 

– Всё, – лаконично отвечает Югём, сжимая в руках плавательные нарукавники с распечатанным перекошенным лицом Бэмбэма на них. Когда-нибудь Югём достанет всех окончательно, они перестанут с ним спорить даже о бытовых мелочах, и он помрёт со скуки, потому что главный источник его развлечений – глупые споры, в которых он каким-то чудом постоянно выигрывает. 

Джебом не обращает на Югёма никакого внимания, не комментирует его нарукавники, нужные только для того, чтобы выпендриваться на пляже, а не для помощи в плавании, даже умудряется не оборачиваться, слыша проклятия, выкрикиваемые Бэмбэмом где-то за его спиной. 

– Что не так? – повторяет он свой вопрос, смотря только на Джексона. В своём воображении Джебом рисует своё выражение лица довольно устрашающим, но, судя по дальнейшей реакции Джексона, это не совсем так. Вернее, это совсем не так. 

– Мне больно это признавать, но Югём прав, – горько заключает Джексон, отряхивает несуществующую пыль со своих шорт с пальмами и походкой дивы направляется к океану, оставляя Джебома в гидрокостюме с короткими рукавами позади.

– Ты бы маску снял, что ли, – советует Джинён, наблюдающий из-под зонтика за всем происходящим на пляже (но все знают, что он пришёл, чтобы просто попялиться на Марка, никакая книга на коленях тебя не спасёт, Пак Джинён). 

– Что не так с маской? – Джебом чувствует себя попугаем, раз за разом повторяя этот вопрос. И обещая себе, что больше с этими, ну, вот этими, друзьями язык не поворачивается назвать, он больше никуда не пойдёт. 

– С ней всё хорошо, – отвечает Джинён, закрывая книгу с оставленным между страниц пальцем, – но она на всё лицо. И она розовая. 

– Я что, виноват, что там оставалась только эта расцветка? 

– Ты выглядишь глупо. Даже Джексон это признал. 

Джебом вздыхает и думает, что не надо было соглашаться на этот пляжный день. Сейчас бы сидел дома, жевал бы резиновую пиццу из пиццерии напротив, смотрел бы сериал о каких-нибудь школьниках, которые выглядят старше него, и радовался бы жизни. 

– Розовый – нормальный цвет, – пробует ещё раз он. 

– Ты не только выглядишь глупо, ты ещё и сам глупый, – по лицу Джинёна можно подумать, что тот несёт на себе всю тяжесть этого мира. Вот бы заставить его на обратном пути понести рюкзак. – С розовым цветом проблем нет. Но у тебя розовая маска и... что это? Плавательный костюм в виде костюма Какаши? Тебе кто позволил провести домой интернет? 

Джебом обхватывает себя руками, будто пытаясь защитить свой костюм. 

– Не слушай его, он просто ничего не понимает, – говорит он, задирает подбородок и гордо шествует к океану, совершенно уверенный в своих словах. И в своём внешнем виде.

– Скажи, просто не было нужного размера костюма Сакуры? – прилетает в спину, и Джебом ускоряет шаг, чтобы с разбегу влететь в океан, окатить всех шквалом брызг, отплыть подальше, а потом меланхолично валяться на поверхности, думая о том, где можно найти новых друзей. И о костюме Сакуры, конечно же, тоже, потому что нужного размера действительно не было. 


End file.
